


nice to meet you

by alicemitch09



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Adventure Time - Freeform, Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake, F/M, Reader-Insert, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicemitch09/pseuds/alicemitch09
Summary: First impressions matter, so long as you're not a dick.





	nice to meet you

_Oh, sometimes_

_I get a good feeling, yeah_

_Get a feeling that I never, never, never, never had before, no, no_

_I get a good feeling, yeah_

 

Her head bobbed as the rhythm took for a rise, making her feel good as she walked down the street. Her (hair color) hair – (hair length) and messy unnatural curls, framed her face.

Her messenger bag slumped against her hip as the upbeat electric music blared on her earphones.

In front of her, the light blinked red, causing her to stop.

The car in front of her – with the driver of a middle-aged man – showed her reflection, which she quickly shuddered at. Putting her hands in her pocket, she tapped her feet to the beat of the music, humming occasionally even though it were instrumentals she was humming.

Up ahead, the bookstore sign hung like a flag. She began to slow her steps, people came and went inside. On display were collections of classic literature – some she guessed was secondhand but were treated with utmost care – lined up neatly along with cookbooks and self-help books.

Upon entering, the bell above her rang and immediately she was greeted with the smell of old paper, cheap air freshener, and wood.  _Lovely._

Making a beeline for the fiction section of the shop, she hastily searched for the book – a hardbound with the cover barely holding it up – one that she’s been reading for the past few days now. She knew she should buy it, but money was tight these days.

Finding it, she opened to the page she was last and began to read.

 

...

 

 _What a good book_ , she thought with a smile. There was no better feeling in the world than finishing a really good book in three hours.

Looking down at her watch, it read 3:17; she had to get to class now.

The chilly autumn wind blew, making her reach for her beanie in her bag.

Just as she found it, somebody abruptly bumped her shoulder, making her nearly drop it. She looked up, seeing a dark hide of hair, dressed in black and leather, making him stand out. Her nose scrunched, already feeling his air of arrogance.

“Hey!” she called after him already putting on her beanie, enough to catch his attention along with everyone around them.

Donnie Darko-like guy turned, perpetually surprised. From this angle, she could see his face – aristocratic features with fine cheekbones, sharp jawline, and eyes so blue she was sure they were made of sapphire. And he had tattoos – strange-looking ones on his arms and neck.

“Watch where you’re going next time.” She tells him gruffly, setting her strap properly before walking away.

He stares after her momentarily, surprised still, but later found himself smiling.

 

...

 

She threw a raspberry, frowning at her laptop. Already she had reached 1,500 words, happy with the story's flow but still couldn’t figure out how to end it.

Thinning her lips, she folded her arms, leaned back against the faux bricked wall.

The music that had played from the live bar stopped, and the singer – a chubby blonde barreled her way towards her.

“Heyyyyyyy,” she purred, wrapping her in a tight hug. She hugged back, smiling tiredly. Noticing her laptop, she asked. “How’s the story going?”

“It’s going.” She replies cryptically, scratching her head. Eyeing her work on her laptop, she then gave a smirk to her friend. “No spoilers.”

“Aw, come on!” she whined. “I’m your best friend!”

“Exactly,” she tells her, smiling cheekily. “and letting you know the turnout would be tad unfair to my readers.”

“What readers?” she teased, hands on her hips.

“You wound me,” she places a hand on her chest, feigning hurt. “and you dare call yourself my friend?” They laugh.  
  
Staring at her laptop, watching the cursor blink into and out of sight, she winked to her ginger friend, grinning toothily. “Now shoo, don’t you have a stage to occupy and customers to satisfy?”

“Fine,” she surrenders, pouting childishly. “but you’ll let me know, right?”

“Yes, yes.” She nods, rolling her eyes and waving her hands. “Now go.”

Unbeknownst to her, a figure watched her from afar, admiring the way she ran a hand through her (hair length) hair, clearly frustrated at her laptop – or something with the laptop.

He licked at his canines, smiling at the human girl.

She was rather interesting – but all humans were interesting, should he look under their false pretenses and the masks they choose to wear. One look into those twin pools of (eye color), the moment she opened her smart mouth, he knew that she was those rare people who wore themselves on their sleeves, that she came as she was.

Picking himself from his seat, he walked up the stage, nodding politely at the employees. Clicking his case open, he gingerly took out his beloved bass guitar, cradling into his arms like an infant.

Sitting on stage, he looked out at the humans, all gathered in, chancing a look at the human girl earlier – she was still there but seemed too engrossed with what she was writing.

Smirking, he strummed his fingers through the chords, letting her be.

When the first words of the song came out his mouth – all low, raspy, yet velvety and smooth – placed the café under some sort of spell. Everyone smiled in their seats, captivated, eyes closed as they let his singing soothe them.

From the corner of her eye, she was only able to make out a figure climbing on stage as her friend returned to her duty behind the counter. Still waiting for a refill and a slice of cake, the soothing voice of the new singer managed to send a shiver down her spine. Her fingers paused over her keyboard, feeling goose bumps run across her skin.

His singing felt like being wrapped in a blanket in front of a fireplace, staring at the dancing flame and waiting for someone to come back to share the sheets with.

For some inexplicable reason, she felt like he was talking to someone in the room – in a sea of strangers, from all walks of life, he felt like he was talking to  _her._

Turning to her head on stage, she met gleaming sapphire. It took her a second to recall him as the Donnie Darko-guy from earlier. A small smirk graced his aristocratic handsome face. Something inside her stirred, breath hitching at the volume of the song he was singing.   
  
It felt like a start.

Seeing her watching him – finally look his way, his smirk grew, exposing his canine.  _Ah, those (eye color) eyes._

When he was done, maybe he should go and introduce himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this was a mortal instruments fic but decided to change it because I used the (nonexistent) son of Clary and Jace. And I had a really hard time deciding who to use, and then went for Marshall Lee, because why not he's hot and I love him.


End file.
